


Otabek

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, delincuente altin, diario de motocicleta, historia de ruta, otabek history
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Nadie pregunta por él, a veces hasta pasa desapercibido, pero a él no lo lastima. Ya vivió el dolor suficiente y es más fuerte que una roca. La historia de un hombre que solo busca saber quien es.





	Otabek

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es sobre Otabek, no hay pareja, no hay nada, si buscas alguna otra cosa este no es el fic correcto. Quise hacer algo especial para él porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos y lo amo, así que creo que merece una historia de él.

**_31 de Octubre_ **

****

¿Quién soy? ¿Quién soy? Es una pregunta que muchas veces me he intentado responder mientras recorro las rutas de mi país. ¿Quién soy realmente? He intentado responderlas desde que tengo memoria y aún no consigo una respuesta que sea fiel a mis principios.   
Tal vez no sepa cómo responderla, pero al menos puedo contar mi vida durante estos minutos que lees mi carta, para poder entre los dos, llegar a una conclusión.

Nací el 31 de Octubre de 1998, en una casa de clase media en Almaty, Kazajistán. Soy el hermano mayor de una niña: Aiday. Mi madre es de origen chino, se llama Xia y mi padre era kazajo y se llamaba Serik. Viví durante los primeros tres años de mi vida  muy cómodamente, disfrutando del sol y de jugar con mi pequeña hermana, pero un día todo cambió.

Era aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde de un día viernes, lo sé porque acababa de llegar del colegio junto a mi hermana, en ese momento tenía unos seis o siete años aproximadamente y el bus escolar pasaba a buscarnos a la ida y vuelta del colegio. Mi madre estaba trabajando y mi padre había llegado de trabajar hacía unos veinte o treinta minutos. Golpeamos la puerta, pero nadie atendió, supuse con mi hermana que probablemente papá se había quedado dormido. Él trabajaba muy temprano en la mañana, se levantaba a eso de las tres y media, desayunaba y se iba para regresar a las cuatro y media de la tarde. Le dije a Aiday que esperara en la puerta, yo revisaría las ventanas para ver si una estaba entreabierta y podía entrar.

"Quédate aquí y no toques nada", le dije ese día e inmediatamente comencé a forcejear todas las ventanas incluidas las de adelante que la mayor parte del tiempo estaban cerradas.

"Ve a tu habitación" me dijo ella señalándola, pero para ir a mi cuarto tenía que treparme a un árbol, solía dejar la ventana abierta para que se airé un poco.

Lo pensé bastante antes de animarme, era pequeño, no conocía muy bien los peligros en ese entonces. Le pedí a ella que me ayudara un poco, sabía que debido a su fuerza no sería capaz, pero de alguna forma siempre intentaba que se sintiera útil. Siempre las mujeres eran vistas como débiles en mi casa, pero papá y yo siempre intentamos ser optimistas a la hora de hablar sobre el poder femenino, claramente estaba a favor de ello, sabía que mi hermana era una niña fuerte y que sería una mujer muy independiente.   
Con sus pequeñas manos me empujó hacia arriba y logré colgarme de una rama, debido a mi peso, no se quebró, pero estuvo cerca de hacerlo. Con mi fuerza me impulsé hacia arriba y una vez allí alcé los brazos  y grité victorioso. Ella, como siempre, me aplaudía y me decía que era el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

"Lo lograste hermano, cuando crezca más quiero ser como tú".

Le sonreí y abrí la ventana de par en par para meterme al cuarto. Le hice una señal a Aiday que esperara, despertaría a papá y abriría la puerta para que merendáramos todos juntos. Inmediatamente ella se fue corriendo hacia la puerta para esperar allí, imaginando seguramente lo que comeríamos. Tal vez algo de leche fría, frutas y delicioso lepeshka, era su favorito, por lo tanto bajé de la ventana y caminé por mi cuarto hasta abrir la puerta. Usualmente la decoración de mi habitación siempre era alegre, pero ese día parecía oscura. Las paredes tomaron un tono azul profundo, diferente al simpático celeste que usualmente las coloreaba. Los posters parecían derretidos y los juguetes rotos. La poca luz que entraba me hizo temer.

"Papá....papá" grité en el pasillo, pero todo parecía ordenado tan perfectamente que no creía capaz que papá pasara por allí sin mover un solo papel. "Papá" volví a expresar, esta vez la angustia me ganaba.  
Abrí el baño, la habitación de mi hermana, fui abajo donde estaba la cocina, el comedor, pero mi padre no estaba. Es raro, él siempre venía a casa temprano.

"Aiday, no encuentro a papá" le dije del otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Ya te fijaste en el cuarto? Tal vez está dormido"

"¡Cierto!" exclamé. Probablemente debí haberme quedado en la puerta o haber ignorado lo que Aiday me había dicho, pero mi espíritu aventurero me hizo ir al cuarto de mis padres "¿Papá? ¿Estás dormido?"

Lentamente la puerta hizo ese chirrido molesto, de los cuales me quejo constantemente y hace que me duelan los dientes. La habitación estaba a oscuras, entonces el hecho de creer que papá se había ido a dormir era acertado, pero al dar un paso adentro, mi zapatilla tocó algo pegajoso, un liquido probablemente. "Papá" llamé otra vez y me eché para atrás, prendí la luz como pude, ya que estaba muy alto el interruptor y lo vi, la escena que quedará por siempre grabada en mi interior. Mis ojos se empañaron y mis piernas temblaron. Mi padre o lo que parecía serlo, estaba allí acostado en la cama.

No puedo siquiera pensar o escribir en que condiciones lo encontré, sólo diré que tuve que fijarme en su ropa para saber que era mi padre, dado que su cráneo quedó destrozado. Él tenía un arma en sus manos, por lo que supuse que fue él quien se disparó a si mismo. Apreté mis labios, quise ser fuerte, cerré el cuarto e inmediatamente fui al teléfono. No recordaba ningún número en ese momento, por lo que terminé llamando al último número que se había marcado, el de mi abuelo. Él hizo todo por mí, llegó velozmente a mi casa, abrió la puerta, llamó a la policía, nos consoló a mi hermana y a mí una vez que tuve tiempo para caer. A partir de ese día mi vida ya no fue la misma, mi infancia murió esa tarde primaveral.

Nunca fui bueno en los deportes, pero si había algo que me gustaba era el patinaje. Mirar a todas esas personas deslizándose por el frío hielo y realizar increíbles piruetas en el aire. En ese momento yo tenía nueve o diez años, mi mamá tenía muchas deudas en casa, por lo que no podía pedirle que me pagara las clases de patinaje.   
Solía escabullirme durante la noche y entrar de incognito a las pistas de Almaty, a veces tenía que remover una ventana o utilizar las hebillas de mi hermana para abrir cerraduras, eso me dio un titulo en mi barrio como " _el delincuente de Almaty_ ", me hacía respetar y tenía varios amigos traviesos en ese entonces. Aunque ninguno juzgó mi gusto por el patinaje, no comprendían bien lo que quería hacer de mi vida hasta que me vieron pisar las pistas y deslizarme allí. No sabía saltar, ni siquiera sabía hacer una secuencia de pasos, pero el momento fue mágico para mi, sentí que era uno con el hielo.

"Deberías tomar clases de patinaje" dijo mi amigo Vladimir Ivanov, un joven ruso que había vivido toda la infancia que tenía en mi ciudad "Eres bueno".

"No tengo dinero suficiente para poder siquiera alquilar los patines"

"Puedo conseguir unos para ti" murmuró cruzando los brazos, al arquear mi ceja él comprendió "de forma legal, tranquilo".

Esa noche supe que mi vida daría un giro de 180°. Pasó no más que una semana cuando un tío de Vladimir visitó mi casa, dijo que conocía un campamento para jóvenes patinadores, solían estar los junior rusos allí entrenando, claramente con más categoría que yo, pero que podían hacerme un lugar con ellos. Inmediatamente lo acepté.

Era la primera vez que abandonaba Almaty, a mi madre y a mi pequeña hermanita. La despedida fue terrible, Aiday no dejaba de llorar y abrazarme, sentía que nuevamente perdía a a alguien. Mamá intentó contener las lágrimas, sabía que era algo que amaba, por lo cual solamente beso mi cabellera.

"Ve con dios, cariño" susurró para mi, y mientras abrazaba a mi hermana con dulzura, me fui alejando lentamente con mi mochila al hombro. Mis amigos llegaron en ese momento para colarse y saludarme a lo lejos.

Una cosa es ver a los patinadores novatos y otra cosa es ver a los junior rusos. Quedé impresionado con la flexibilidad de varios de ellos, con la gracia y el talento, además que el campamento estaba repleto de fotos de un tal Victor Nikiforov. Estando en ese campamento estudié mucho sobre el patinaje, sobre todo, el por qué besaban los pies de Victor, era un talento ruso bastante importante, además de una leyenda viviente a pesar de su corta edad.   
Pero Victor no era de mi interés en ese momento, no, lo que me interesó fue un niño ruso que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos delante de mi. Parecía un guerrero, un soldado de elite, que se encontraba concentrado en plena batalla. No me equivoque, al ver la gracia y elegancia al desplazarse en el aire, en el hielo, en la tierra, en donde sea que estuviera lo volvía suyo, pero no me anime a hablarle, no podía, tartamudeaba como un imbécil cuando lo hacía, en realidad, cualquier ruso era intimidante para mi, apenas podía hablar con un muchacho pakistaní que se encontraba a mi lado y con una jovencita pelirroja rusa pero que no era intimidante.

"Tranquilo, todo irá bien" me dijo esa vez con una sonrisa cuando mi flexibilidad llegó a su límite.

**_No sirvo para esto._ **

Pasaron unas semanas y fui transferido a una pista en estados unidos, allí conocí a Leo de la Iglesia, un muchacho muy agradable de mi edad aproximadamente, él tiene el cabello café, una mirada muy apesadumbrada, y a pesar de no saber nada de mí ni yo de él, resultaba agradable entablar conversación en la pista. Pero Leo no era el único, Jean-Jacques era otro de los miembros de esa pista, él era muy amable también, pero bastante pesado. Solía hablar siempre de si mismo y deslizarse por los hielos. Lo he visto caer un par de veces, pero se levanta y sigue con la misma sonrisa a pesar que se ha golpeado muy fuerte. Admiro a la gente así, fuerte y decidida como lo es Jean, también admiro la diplomacia con la que lo trata Leo, quien parece conocerlo desde hace tiempo.

"¿Por qué comes solo?" preguntó un mediodía Jean-Jacques, mientras tomaba fuertemente su charola con comida. Yo levanté la vista, aun con el tenedor en mi boca y alcé los hombros "¿puedo comer contigo?" Iba a decirle que no, pero se sentó antes que pudiera responder. Leo también lo hizo, pero él pidió disculpas luego por lo inoportuno que era Jean-Jacques. "Puedes decirme JJ, me incomoda que me digan Jean-Jacques"

A partir de ese momento pasó a ser JJ para mi, era mejor de alguna forma. A los dos años, me cambiaron a otra pista en Canadá, la misma en donde estaba Jean, allí pasé los mejores años de mi vida, a pesar que JJ era molesto, él me enseñó a hacer el salchow cuádruple y me pidió que le enseñe mi secuencia de pasos. Bobo, yo sé que él sabe hacerlo, pero probablemente quería que yo estuviera más tiempo con él, cuando no estaba con Leo o conmigo, JJ se encontraba siempre solo, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada triste, no sabía por qué sus padres o el entrenador de turno no se daba cuenta del débil corazón que tenía el guerrero canadiense. También sabía que él quería hacerme sentir importante, que podía aprenderse mi secuencia de pasos sin que yo se la enseñara, pero siempre intentó levantar mi autoestima, aun cuando estaba tirada en el piso.   
No fue necesario que le contara mi historia, él ya sabía que algo me había pasado y un día, sin que me lo propusiera, me corté el cabello como él, haciendo una alianza. Tal vez no eramos amigos y probablemente él nunca sabría que me corté el cabello para tenerlo cerca de mí, pero se lo contaré a ustedes. Yo me corté el cabello como él, dado que fue de las pocas personas que ha confiado en mi talento y que me ha dado esperanzas para seguir adelante. Para otros patinadores yo era casi invisible.

Pasamos a categoría senior al mismo tiempo, pero nunca pude llegar tan lejos como él, me quedaba en las eliminatorias para el Grand Prix, Jean pudo participar en el final y hacerse una gran manada de fans. En ese tiempo, claramente yo tenía muchos días libres, así que comencé a practicar manejo para poder comprarme una moto con el dinero que ganaba por las presentaciones y de los sponsors.

Volví a Almaty ese mismo año, con una moto y mi chaqueta de cuero, era un nuevo hombre. Mi hermana se había transformado en todo una mujercita y mi madre no dejo de tener esa sonrisa dulce que siempre tuvo. Mis amigos seguían ahí, fuertes como robles y yo, comenzaba a recorrer las rutas de Almaty en temporada baja, me compre una consola de sonido y comencé a tocar como DJ en los bares de mis amigos o conocidos. Me fui haciendo de mi fama, pude ganar bastante dinero, o al menos el suficiente para remodelar un poco la casa. Mi hermana seguía estudiando pero trabajaba medio tiempo en un supermercado y mi mamá continuaba en su trabajo de siempre y a veces hacía comida para vender.  
Así pasé un año en mi ciudad, en mi pista, aquella primera que me vio nacer.

Fui al USA skate y al NHK trophy, allí me volvi a encontrar con Leo y su amigo Guang Hong Ji, el cual me lo presentó, son bastante agradables. Por otro lado, en el NHK Trophy en japón, pude conocer a Seung Gil Lee, un joven coreano más grande que yo, el cual me oriento en japon dado que nunca había ido y él era la segunda vez que le tocaba allí cuando estaba en categoría junior. Lo había conocido de vista pero nunca antes había hablado con él, a pesar que parecía que mordería a alguien si se acercaba demasiado, con los hombres resultaba agradable, pero cuando una chica se acercaba, normalmente le gruñía. No sé porque pero intuyo que es gay.

"¿Necesitas algo más?" preguntó alzando una ceja, yo le miro y sonrió de costado como puedo, no me sale sonreír aun.

"No, gracias, eres muy amable"  _excepto con las mujeres_. Y una vez dicho esto me fui a entrenar, la competencia terminó dándome el oro y a él la plata, le desee suerte para la copa Rostelecom.

"La necesitaré, estarán Jean-Jacques Leroy y el prodigio ruso, Yuri Plisetsky"

Yuri Plisetsky, cuando supe quien era realmente ya lo tenía en la moto. Yuri resultó ser mi amigo más cercano, cuando lo vi esa vez en St Petesburgo. Luego, me lo encontré de casualidad en el haul del hotel y posteriormente siendo acosado por una horda de adolescentes hormonales de la cual lo rescaté, claramente me debe una.

"Esas chicas estan algo locas"

"¿Algo? Espero que ese 'algo' sea solo por decir, estan dementes" me dijo mientras se sostenía de la motocicleta.

"Puedes rodearme, no te voy a morder" susurré, pensando que tal vez ese chico era algo tímido en cuando el contacto. Más de una vez llevé a gente en mi motocicleta, por lo que no me molestaba que lo hicieran.

"Es que ellas nos están tomando fotos" gruñó, reí un poco, Yuri al parecer es de esa clase de chicos que no demuestran su verdadera forma de ser a los demás o tal vez....

Luego de comentarle que ya nos habíamos conocido, Yuri decidió ser mi amigo y fuimos a tomar un té que terminó siendo una reunión de al menos el 90% de los concursantes del Grand Prix, posteriormente pasamos a ser todos dado que Jean llegó con su novia.

Nos fuimos, llevé a Yuri nuevamente al hotel y con posterioridad me fui a tomar algo a un bar. No soy de beber alcohol, pero estaba estresado ese día.   
A la mañana siguiente fue la competencia, o mejor dicho la preparación a la competencia y a la noche cada uno salió con su tema. Mi couch siempre había confiado en mis habilidades, por lo que cuando superé mi propio record, él me felicitó con una amplia sonrisa, pero en el free program no me fue tan bien y terminé cuarto.

La noche anterior a la exhibición, Yuri me acosó por todo Barcelona hasta que decidí ayudarlo para su performance, "que chico molesto", participe en ella y a la noche fui acosado por llamadas telefónicas de una tal "Mila", que resultó ser la misma pelirroja que me daba ánimos durante mis años de junior.

Ya es temporada baja, el sol está comenzando a salir más fuerte y yo he regresado a Almaty. Aun sigo buscando la respuesta a mi pregunta ¿quién soy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí de este modo? ¿Qué es lo que me depara el destino? Probablemente nunca lo sabré, pero realmente hoy deseo, que a mis diecinueve años, el mundo se abra ante mí, las sorpresas me esperan y yo deseo ser sorprendido una vez más.

**_Otabek_ **

**Fin.**

Espero les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo de un personaje solamente sin poner ships. Trate de ser lo más cercana al canon. Otabek es uno de mis personajes favoritos y merecía su propio fic lejos de cualquier pareja.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS OTABEK!


End file.
